Recueil OS
by GeekyPlume
Summary: Recueil d'OS Sur Supernatural. Surtout sur Destiel et Sam & Gabriel. J'espère que ça vous plaira !


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc le premier os Destiel (premier d'une longue lignée !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il y en a un autre en route, mais je ne sais pas quand il sera finit. Si vous voulez un indice, il à été écrit en écoutant "Brother de Kodaline)! eheh :)

Bonne lecture et encore merci de me suivre !

* * *

 ** _" La vie telle que nous la connaissons a disparue. Maintenant elle n'est que guerre, survivants et combattant. Chaque homme se méfie de son entourage. La population dans le monde entier ne se résume qu'à onze milles personnes, tous les autres ont mystérieusement disparus ou sont décédés. Oublier la vie que vos parents avaient dans le passé, maintenant prenez vos armes et combattez, avant que ce ne soit eux qui vous tue. Et rappelez vous, les Hommes sont vos ennemis et non vos amis. "_**

Ce fût le dernier discours qui ai été prononcé dans l'histoire de l'humanité, il y a de cela vingt ans maintenant. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il est impossible de savoir si il y a encore des survivants ou si je suis le seul mec à être encore en vie sur cette Terre où règne le chaos. Comment cela c'est-il passé, voilà la question que vous devez sans doute vous demandez. Et bien moi je vais vous le dire. Elle a commencé par une vulgaire guerre, il y a 20 ans, en 2015 exactement.

* * *

 ** _2015_**

 ** _\- Monsieur_ _Castiel Novak_ _, je vous annonce aujourd'hui que vous êtes recruté pour vous battre dans la guerre._**

 ** _\- Mais comment ça ? Je n'ai que 16 ans, je ne peux pas y aller, je vis encore chez mes parents et..._**

 ** _\- Il n'y a pas de et... Vous êtes recruté de force, de toute manière dans moins de six mois, vous serez de retour chez vous._**

Je regardais ma famille tristement avant de leurs sourire chaleureusement. Six mois, il faut juste que je tienne pendant six mois et après je reprendrais ma vie la où je m'étais arrêté. Je pris mes affaires, puis mis la tenu de combat que mon père m'avais laissé après nous avoir quitter avant de suivre le sergent qui m'emmena loin de ma famille.. Pendant six mois, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Arrivé au camps, je me souviendrais toujours du monde qu'il y avait. Tous se préparaient à cette guerre qui semblait pas si terrible que cela. Il y avait un jeune homme qui semblait terrorisé par tout ce qu'il se passait. Je m'étais approché de lui en souriant, puis lui avait caressé le dos doucement.

 **- _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu autant ? Tu sais, nous sommes ici que pour six mois, il ne faut pas t'en faire._**

 ** _\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je viens de laisser ma petite amie seule avec notre fille chez moi. Imagine, elle n'a que dix mois, et je ne serais pas la pour elle._**

 ** _\- Ho, je te comprends, mais tu as l'air si jeune pour être papa, et je suis sur que ta fille seras d'autant plus fière de toi, si tu te reprends et que tu combat et reste envie pendant ses six mois. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_**

 ** _\- Moi c'est_ _Kevin Tran_ _et ses deux anges que tu vois sur la photo que je tiens, c'est Danielle, ma future femme et Emiliana, notre_ _merveille_ _. Au faite, oui nous ne sommes pas très vieux, elle a 18 ans et j'en est 19. Et toi ?_**

 ** __ M_ _o_ _i c'est_ _Castiel Novak_ _, j'ai 16 ans, je n'ai ni petite amie, ni enfant. Ma vie se résume_ _à_ _ma famille et ma petite_ _sœur._ _Voilà tu sais tout sur moi._**

Plus les jours passaient, plus je devenais ami avec Kevin. On blaguait, riait, combattait, soignait, rêvait, parlait, pensait et surtout on survivait ensemble. Tout allez aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Jusqu'au jour où l'on se rendit compte que les six mois étaient largement passés, et que les survivants se comptaient sur le bout des doigts. C'est alors qu'on vit arriver des renforts, tous aussi jeunes les uns que les autres. C'est ce jours la que Kevin me regardait avant de se mettre à pleurer. On avait compris qu'on ne reverrait plus jamais ce que l'on aime.

* * *

 ** _2035_**

Depuis ce jours, je m'étais habitué à la guerre, à survivre avec les moyens du bords. Et c'est comme cela que je me retrouve a 36 ans, seul, sans famille et encore en train de me battre contre quelques hommes que je croisais sur ma route. Je ne savais même plus qui était un ennemis et qui n'en étais pas, mais honnêtement, je ne cherchais pas non plus à le savoir.

Je marchais, seul, sur cette Terre immense et a présent dépeuplé, avec comme seul compagnon, mes armes. Kevin vous me direz ? Il est décédé malheureusement, cette nouvelle a été la pire a mes yeux. Je ne savais même plus quoi faire, il a été mon premier et seul ami pendant toute cette guerre, alors apprendre et accepter son décès, a été sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu a faire depuis vingt ans.

Je continuais ma route, lorsque j'entendis des pas, des bruits. Je m'arrêtais d'avancer, puis scrutais l'horizon. Je ne vis rien d'anormal. Je repris ma route lorsque j'aperçus au lieu ce qui semblais être deux femmes et un homme. Ayant appris a me méfier des étrangers, je pointais mon fusils sur eux lorsqu'une fatalité me sauta au yeux. C'était elle.. du moins c'était eux. Danielle et Emiliana. Avec quelques années en plus biensur mais c'était eux, j'en étais sur. Les revoir me rappelais immédiatement une conversation que j'avais eu quelques années plutôt avec Kevin.

* * *

 ** _2024_**

J'étais de " repos ", derrière le champs de bataille avec Kevin. Nous parlions de tout et de rien lorsque soudainement il me dit quelque chose qui me ramenais bien vite a la réalité et a l'horreur de notre vie.

 ** _-_ _Castiel_ _, je voudrais que tu me promette quelque chose s'il te_ _plaît._**

 ** _\- Tout ce que tu veux_ _Kevin_ _._**

 ** _\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais si je meurs, je voudrais que tu dise_ _s_ _à_ _ma femme et ma fille que je les aimes plus que tout au monde._**

 ** _\- Ne dit pas_ _ça_ _mec_ _, tu ne vas pas mourir, nous allons nous en sortir, il suffit de croire_ _à_ _la lumière et de se battre jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée._**

 ** _\- Il faut qu'on arrête de se voilé la face_ _Castiel_ _. Cela fait neuf ans que nous sommes ici, on a vu mourir tout nos compagnons. Cette guerre est interminable ! Non, je ne pense pas que nous nous en sortirons, alors je veux seulement que tu exauces le_ _vœux_ _d'un condamné car soyons francs trente secondes, nous sommes condamnés a mourir._**

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, mais je te le promet_ _Kevin_ _, je retrouverais ta petite amie, et j'en prendrais soin comme si elle était de ma famille, je te le jure sur ma vie, que je prendrais soin de ta fille et ta femme._**

 ** _\- Merci_ _Castiel_ _. Bon, et bien c'est temps d'y retourner._**

C'est en ce malheureux jours, que Liam fut tué par une dizaine de balle de mitraillette. Pas de chance a dit notre chef. J'ai du enterré son corps sans vie, avant de pleurer pendant des jours sa mort et de tué toutes personnes qui passaient sur mon chemin, qu'elles soient Anglaise, Allemandes, Françaises, Américaines ou Japonaises. J'avais la rage au cœur et au corps, et tout le monde allaient le payé,

* * *

 ** _2035._**

Je regardais les jeunes femmes ainsi que l'homme qui les accompagnait. Je fis un léger sourire avant de leurs dire.

 ** _\- Halt qui êtes vous !_**

 ** _\- Ce n'est que deux femmes qui cherchent_ _désespérément_ _quelqu'un qui a disparu._**

 ** _\- Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?_**

 ** _\- Mon père... il s'appelait_ _Kevin Liam Tran._ _Il est partit_ _à_ _la guerre dix mois après ma naissance et depuis je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles..._**

 ** _\- Je le connaissait bien.._**

 ** _-_ _Donc_ _tu dois_ _sûrement_ _savoir ou il est !_**

 ** _\- Malheureusement oui, je le sais... Il est décédé._**

 ** _\- QUOI !_**

 ** _\- Oui... C'était un jour ou pour une fois depuis des années nous étions de "repos". On avais justement discuté de vous, et il m'avait dit qu'il craignait de bientôt mourir. Je lui avais alors dit que non, et que de toute façon il allait vous revoir... Il... Il m'a fait promettre de vous retrouver et de prendre soin de vous, ce que j'ai accepter sans aucun doute. Et voilà que maintenant je vous rencontre. Ici ! Avec ce jeune homme... Qui es-tu d'ailleurs ?_**

 ** _\- Moi... Je m'appelle_ _Dean Winchester_ _,_ _j_ _e suis le meilleur ami d'Emiliana._**

 ** _\- Comment cela ce fait-il que tu ne combat_ _tes_ _pas, comme tout jeune homme de ton âge ?_**

 ** _\- J'ai déserté... Vous savez, je n'ai que 23 ans, je ne me voyai_ _s_ _pas passez ma vie dans la guerre..._**

Déserté... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait moi ? Peut-être parce que sur le moment, je pensais vraiment que me battre pour la patrie était quelques chose d'Honorable... Mais c'était avant. Avant que Kevin ne meurs, avant que je vois c e monde ce détruire et se transformer en WARZONE.

Je le pensais vraiment. Je regardais ce petit brun. Je restais un moment dans ma contemplation avant que la femme ou plutôt ex future femme de Kevin se mis a parler.

 **- _Et bien maintenant que nous somme fixé a propos de_ _Kevin_ _, nous pouvons arrêtés les recherches et rentré... Enfin je veux dire, nous refaire une vie a peu près descente.._**

 **- _D'accord, mais je viens avec vous. J_ _e lui ai_ _promis de prendre soin de vous et c'est ce que je ferais jusqu'à ce que la mort ne m'emporte._**

 ** _\- Tu n'est pas obligé..._**

 ** _-_ _Castiel_ _, je m'appelle_ _Castiel_ _James_ _Novak_ _._**

 ** _-Tu sais_ _Castiel_ _, je sais que tu tiens a ta promesse faite a mon mari, mais tu as aussi une vie_ _à_ _faire. Alors s'il te_ _plaît_ _, vas te trouver une femme qui t'aime et que tu aimeras au lieu de veiller sur nous... car après tout ce n'est pas ton rôle._**

 ** _\- Non c'est pas mon rôle, mais je ne veux pas de famille, je tiens a ma promesse, et je veux devenir votre protecteur, celui sur qui vous pourrez vous confiez. Et puis les filles c'est pas vraiment mon genre..._**

 ** _\- Alors partons..._**

C'est ainsi que je m'étais trouvé une véritable famille et tout cela en tenant ma promesse faite a mon meilleur ami.

Plusieurs années c'était écoulé depuis que je les avais retrouvés. Dean entrais dans ma chambre puis s'assied sur mon lit avant de me dire quelques chose que j'attendais depuis le début de notre rencontre.

 _- **Tu sais**_ ** _Cass_ _, depuis le début que l'on se_ _connaît_ _, je me suis toujours dit que tu étais un peu notre étoile. Tu joues un peu le rôle de père au yeux d'Emiliana, sans pour autant le remplacé, au contraire, tu ne fais que de lui parler de lui. Tu fais le pilier de la famille, le mec fort sur qui Danielle peut se reposer sans problème. Et pour moi, tu es tout simplement mon modèle, mais surtout... tu es un homme sur qui je peut compter a tout moment de ma vie. Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais_ _Castiel_ _. Enfin non, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Depuis c'est putain de guerre, il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai vraiment confiance, tu es un homme si merveilleux, magnifique, et avant tout un homme bien. Je voudrais savoir si mes sentiments sont partagés._**

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis a pleurer pendant son récit.. Alors j'avais réussis ! Tu vois Kevin, je te l'avais dit et promis ! J'ai réussis a rendre la vie de ta famille plus facile et plus belle ! Je regardais Dean et déposait instantanément mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et passionnés, un concentré de sentiment et de douceur. Je le retirais avant de le regardé dans les yeux et de lui dire.

 _- **Sache que je t'aime plus que tout monde**_ ** _Dean Winchester_ _, et que je serais l'homme le plus heureux si toi, homme si parfait a mes yeux, voudrais bien sortir avec moi._**

Sans même me répondre, Dean se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je pris ce geste pour un oui. Enfin une vie réelle et magique pouvait commencer.

* * *

 _The end !_


End file.
